The Soul To Live
by edenfox
Summary: HIATUS Harry’s life couldn’t be any better until something goes wrong that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author:**_Sevvie0901_  
**Summary:** Harry's life couldn't be any better until something goes wrong that will change his life forever.**  
Pairings: **Harry/OC and Harry/Severus, others may be implied.  
**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter that is mentioned here. JKR owns most of this: Characters and ideas from "Harry Potter". I only own the plot and my OC character.  
Betas: kastra and littleroo27

Warning, the following contains slash therefore if you detest slash don't read it. Flames are not accepted. Criticism welcomed.

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

It was a fine morning indeed. The sun was rising, people sleeping peacefully in their homes. The street was quite deserted, except for a 16-year-old boy who sat on the step of number 4 Privet, Drive.

For Harry, life couldn't be any more perfect. He had his friends and pseudo family that supported him, even when he told them he was gay. They would be there for him no matter what. However, there was only one person in his life that he loved more than any other person, his wonderful boyfriend, that is.

As Harry's mind wandered to the past, he remembered the first time he met his squib beloved.

* * *

_One Year Ago_

Harry rushed though the thinning crowds of London, hoping beyond hope that he would make the subway. Dropping his head and muttering darkly over his lack of an Apparition license Harry completely ignored the warning shout as he collided with a warm body.

"Shit." Harry cursed to himself finding himself on his arse, then immediately looked up to apologize to his unwitting wall."

_'Very nice'_ Harry mused as he looked into the most beautiful blue eyes. He had inadvertently run into a rather stunning young man with the most remarkable long brown hair, most of which was held back in a large brown tie but, around his face, long pieces had been left free and dangled tantalizingly towards Harry as the boy leaned down in concern.

The boy reached down to Harry and hauled him to his feet with surprising ease.

Once on his feet, Harry noticed that the boy was about a head taller than him and looked to be around 17 or so. Harry easily became engrossed with this young man. Dressed in baggy cargos which hugged his slim hips and a tight black T-shirt that showed off broad, nicely muscled shoulders; the boy was gorgeous. Mouth suddenly dry, Harry swallowed self-consciously.

"Um… S-Sorry, I didn't see you." Harry stammered, blushing from the stunning smile this newcomer placed upon him.

The young man raked his eyes over Harry's body and hummed in satisfaction. "Oh, no worries there; I wasn't watching either."

Harry gave into him and a small smile appeared on his face. It was a smile that hadn't surfaced in weeks since the incident at the Ministry of Magic.

The young man reacted unconsciously to this honest gesture, feeling drawn to this strange young man who had literally run into him. "Fancy getting a coffee?"

"Oh…Uh, I don't even know who you are."

"Indeed. Then I shall have to introduce myself. Aearion Rissien."

Harry blushed again when Aearion held out his hand. "Harry Potter"

Harry couldn't concentrate anymore, distracted by the comforting touch of the man on his hand. A small part of Harry sighed in relief, acknowledging that touch didn't always have to hurt.

"Aearion? That is a name I haven't heard before."

"No, I doubt anyone here would have heard it." Aearion chuckled. "It is Elven. It means Son of the Sea, they tell me it is because of my eyes."

_'It is because of his eyes'_ Harry mused. You looked into those eyes and it was like looking into the sea itself. They were filled with shades of misty blue with a hint of green. Looking into Aearion's eyes gave Harry a sense of peace.

Harry stared at this intriguing young man in awe. He couldn't stop looking at those magnificent eyes.

"Well, I like them. They show wisdom and compassion in them. Very unique."

"Thank you, Harry. Your eyes capture your life in many ways. They are striking, and I would love to stare into those bottomless pits forever."

Harry, at first, was surprised at the forwardness. He assumed that Aearion wasn't afraid to speak his mind. When Harry realized he was being complemented he blushed right down to his neck; he hardly heard anyone say that about his eyes. He knew they were like no other, except Lily's, of course, but nothing this extravagant. "I like you already." Harry confirmed with a shy smile.

What Harry did not expect was a soft voice saying; "Well I like you, Harry"

After that faithful day, and many dates, the couple declared love. Harry thought he could never find another person like Aearion. Not because of the way he looked, but what the man was like.

He and Aearion were hardly seen apart. Harry's Aunt and Uncle assumed the freak had found a partner in crime, and that he would not let his only ally go. They were only half-right; Harry would not let this extraordinary opportunity pass by.

The pair of them would make excuses to Harry's relatives so Harry wouldn't have to do any chores. This was permitted, since Vernon and Petunia believed that getting the boy out of the house and away from the family was more important than chores. If anyone asked where Harry was, which was pretty much never, Vernon always said he was at the therapist for his problem of being a freak.

What made the relationship all the smoother was that Aearion knew about the Wizarding world. Surprisingly, most of his family were squibs who lived in the muggle world. Their stories about the magical world were passed down from generation to generation. Although there was magic in his family, luck was not on his side; Aearion was one of those born a squib.

During the days, Harry and Aearion spent together, Harry learned more about Aearion. They would walk in the park, and as Aearion talked, Harry noticed that Aearion had a cheerful personality that could drain the sadness from you just by talking, nothing more.

When they would walk in downtown London, Aearion would describe its history. He would denote every fact using this peculiar wisdom he learned while traveling therefore learning about different cultures and traditions. He was Harry's perfect match.

* * *

_Present Time _

Harry never could stop smiling every time he ventured into this glorious memory.  
A voice interrupted his musings. "Good morning, Harry." Harry knew that voice very well. Harry turned, his smile widening further in welcome.

"Good morning love, got any plans for the weekend?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have to find a rare book for a very special client."

"Does that mean you are leaving?" Harry looked worried. _'How long would he be away this time,'_ he wondered?

Aearion gave a regretful look. It hurt every time he had to leave Harry, but his job required it. Aearion had become one of the leading finders of rarities, and although Harry knew Aearion would always return to him, it still bothered him when he left.

Aearion took the love of his life into his arms. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to leave for Egypt in three days time."

For Aearion, this was hard; he just hated leaving Harry in tears. He could see them surfacing in those beautiful emerald eyes. He didn't want to leave this boy who had fought for a world that was still corrupt. Never.

An awkward pause signaled that Aearion couldn't say anymore. Finally, Harry had the courage to speak, "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, Harry. Our sources say it will be difficult to track down because it has been reported in a remote town, which I am told is rather treacherous to travel to."

Harry nodded reluctantly; he didn't want his beloved to go, even though it made him feel selfish. He just wanted this little thing for himself.

As they sat on the step of Number 4 Privet Drive, buried in their own thoughts, Aearion broke the silence that was hanging over their heads.

"I will hurry back as soon as I found the book, okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Aearion." Harry's voice sounded worried. He had an odd feeling in his gut. He didn't know what it was, so he dismissed it absently mindedly distracted by his immediate disappointment.

Harry's life felt so happy. To be with the person he loved and cherished gave him a sense of perfection. Aearion had shown Harry what being loved was like, and Harry refused to lose that feeling. Although Harry sometimes thought he was unworthy of the unconditional love which Aearion bestowed upon him, Harry knew that he had two days to show Aearion how much he loved him so that Aearion would come home as soon as possible.

TBC...

A/N #1 Aearion - Son of the Sea  
Rissien - Ravine

The HP/OC will only last a few chapters so Snarry fans won't be disappointed!  
Update on my next chapter is undecided. I have a very strange writing muse. I write when I am depressed and type when I am bored or again depressed. I have chapter written but only in rough notes. All I need to do is type and tweak it up. It might not be up for awhile because school starts in a week and I need to concentrate for the first few days.


	2. Chapter 2a: Victories and Defeats

Disclamers: I do not own anything that is used in this story except for my original character and the plot._  
_

_Previously:_

_As they sat on the step of Number 4 Privet Drive, buried in their own thoughts, Aearion broke the silence that was hanging over their heads._

_"I will hurry back as soon as I've found the book, okay. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Aearion." Harry's voice sounded worried. He had an odd feeling in his gut. He didn't know what it was, so he dismissed it absent mindedly, distracted by his immediate disappointment._

_Harry's life felt so happy. To be with the person he loved and cherished gave him a sense of perfection. Aearion had shown Harry what being loved was like and Harry refused to lose that feeling. Although Harry sometimes thought he was unworthy of the unconditional love that Aearion bestowed upon him, Harry knew that he had two days to show him how much he cared so that Aearion would come home as soon as possible._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Victories and Defeats (Part One: Day One)

* * *

Aearion and Harry wanted to make their next two days together enjoyable and memorable. Therefore, they decided to have a 2-day party, just the two of them. Coincidentally, Harry's birthday was also on the first day of Aearion's departing party. 

Harry's stomach flipped nervously as he contemplated the final gift he wished to bestow upon Aearion. Although the tension had always been present, there had been an unspoken agreement that Harry was in control of how far their physical relationship advanced and finally Harry felt he was really to move forward. After all, Harry had never loved another person quite like this and he knew he wanted to share his life with Aearion forever. So Harry squared his shoulders and smiled in anticipation as he took a final look in the mirror impatiently tugging on his shirt, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles.

Harry was sitting nervously on his bed waiting for Aearion when the doorbell rang signaling that Aearion had finally arrived. Harry picked up what he needed and practically bouncing down the stairs in anticipation.

There, standing at the door, was Aearion. Harry momentarily forgot to breathe as his eyes met Aearion's and he saw how his eyes had changed to dark stormy blue as they gazed back at Harry with passion.

The moment was broken as the hoarse voice of Uncle Vernon interrupted, "Why are you standing there, boy? Get the fuck out, the sooner the better. I don't want you around unless you have to be." Harry couldn't agree more. The sooner the better was right.

Harry smiled appreciatively at the black Pontiac Sunfire as they walked toward it in silence. As Harry slid into the passenger side seat, he sighed wondering how his life would go on without Aearion. The car grumbled to life and Harry relaxed into the seat's soft embrace while Aearion pulled out of the driveway and hit the road to his flat. As soon as Harry walked into Aeration's flat, he was pinned against the door with a pair of sweet lips over his. Aearion unbuttoned Harry's shirt and tossed it over a nearby couch.

Hands began to wander over Harry's exposed flesh, stroking and scratching lightly. Aearion could never keep his hands of Harry. He adored Harry's body; those wonderful smooth legs, his delectable arse, that full cock and that intensely fine chest. A small amount of soft downy hair trailed down Harry's chest and stomach, accented by nipples that were delicious when aroused.

Aearion ran his hands over Harry's sun kissed golden skin. Raking his hands over Harry's neck, and down Harry's sides to his hips, Aearion then cupped Harry's arse firmly. Squeezing hard enough to make Harry moan, Aearion smiled against Harry's pliant lips.

"You like that don't you, Harry?" Harry moaned in response, unable to give his lover a coherent answer. Aearion ground his hips into Harry seeking out the answering hardness he knew would be there. Reveling in the luscious friction, Harry growled slightly deep in his chest instinctively wanting more.

"Do you want something, hmm Harry?" Aearion teased gently. Harry answered with another soft growl and resumed devouring Aearion's lips with renewed vigor.

Aearion wrenched his lips from Harry's so he could attack Harry's delicious neck. Nibbling and suckling the reddened flesh of his young lover. Throwing his head back Harry could only moan in response.

Deleted Scene (just in case)

After a quiet lunch that consisted of ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches, they retired to the living room.

Both smiling, they sat on the couch together, wrapped in a large duvet, spending the next few hours celebrating Harry's birthday by first watching Harry's favorite movie: Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical adaptation of The Phantom of the Opera. To Aearion's amusement, Harry started singing along with music. Before Aearion knew it, Harry started giving a private viewing, singing Think of Me.

_Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.__Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try._

_When you find  
that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
_

_if you ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me_

_We never said  
our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if you can still remember__stop and think  
of me . . ._

Harry stared right into Aearion's eyes, showing the love and meaning of this song to him.

_Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . ._

_Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.__Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be a day, when  
I won't think  
of you. .__Can it be?  
Can it be Christine?_

_Bravo!_

_What a change!_

_You're really  
not a bit  
the gawkish girl  
that once you were..._

_She may  
not remember me, but  
I remember her..._

_We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -_

_but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think  
of me_

"I'll never forget you Aearion. I just hope you'll come back to me soon." Harry's emotions were mixed with sadness and pain, tears in his eyes were evidence to this assumption.

Aearion was amazed by this beautiful voice singing words of love that he would never forget. "I'm going to miss you and I would never forget you." Aearion replied, emphasizing his statement with a soft but passionate kiss.

* * *

After watching The Phantom of the Opera, they decided to have a Lord of the Rings marathon. Therefore, for the next 6 hours or so, they watched and discussed the movies. After discussions were over-debated and the movies were all worn out, they settled in the bedroom where they both were spending the night together. After washing up and dressed down to their matching green silk boxers, the couple retired to the bed. 

"Before I forget, Harry, I have your birthday present." Aearion slid off the bed and padded softly to the dresser that was on the other side of the room. Placed on it was a small box Harry hadn't noticed before.

Aearion returned to the bed and slipped under the covers. Harry quickly shifted so that he lay between Aearion's bent knees and leaned up against his firm chest. Waiting until Harry was comfortable, Aearion handed the gift to his smiling lover. Contentedly, he wrapped his now free hands around Harry's waist and leaned forward watching him with an expectant look. Eager to see what it was, Harry carefully but quickly ripped the wrapping paper until all he had left was a black velvet box.

When Harry opened the box he was shocked. Inside was a gorgeous Fellowship pendant that he had wanted for almost a year. The necklace consisted of the Fellowship Brooch design in sterling silver etched with green enamel. It was truly beautiful.

Aearion took the pendant and draped it around Harry's neck. Laying a soft kiss on the nape of Harry's neck after fastening the clasp, Aearion whispered, "I know you wanted this for awhile so it was high time that I got it for you. There is another surprise for you waiting underneath." Harry couldn't keep the tears away as this was one of the most precious gifts he had ever received. Harry couldn't wait to find out what his other present was.

Lifting the piece of wrapping paper that was holding the pendant, Harry saw another piece of jewelry, to be exact, a ring. It also was in the same design as the Fellowship necklace. Harry took the ring out of its place and noticed an inscription on it. I'll be in your heart forever. No matter what happens. Harry looked up into the eyes of his dearest. "Thank you so much Aearion. You have no idea much this means to me."

"I know how much it means to you. I hope you take my advice to heart. Believe it in you heart and it will keep you strong."

Aearion leaned down to kiss Harry and Harry responded eagerly. The kiss started off nice and sensual but quickly it turned into a good passionate snog. Harry felt like he wanted to preserve this kiss for eternity as they held each other. Finally, their lungs begged for air, and they were forced to part.

"Why don't we get some sleep, we want to be awake and ready for tomorrow. I want our last day together to be special. I know I have been away before, but this is a special case because of the unknown amount of time I will be gone."

Harry nodded his agreement in response.

"Alright, time to get to bed. Goodnight Harry." Aearion pulled Harry close and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's lithe body. He smiled as he felt Harry relax into his embrace.

"Goodnight Aearion. I love you." "And I you brat, go to sleep."

T.B.C…

Lyrics are from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Original score of the Phantom of The Opera

A/N Sorry for the lateness, things got in the way. Check my homepge (in my FFN profile) for deleted scenes and picture reference that was mentioned in this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! At least some people like my fic. I'll do your review responses on my LJ later tonight or tomorrow!


End file.
